


Podfic: Notes on Dating a Bounty Hunter

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Garrus shreds the sheets, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Merc Love, Oral Sex, Playing with Guns, Porn Watching, Rare Pairings, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaksani, Xenophilia, Zaeed loses his Blasto virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after James Vega's N7 graduation party, Garrus and Zaeed have a movie night. Maybe it's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Notes on Dating a Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notes on Dating a Bounty Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680286) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



Chapter 1:

Chapter 2:

Chapter 3:

Chapter 4:

Chapter 5:

Chapter 6:

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the downloads in case your computer does not agree with AO3 Podfics
> 
> [Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3xc7s4t27uy2br6/NoDaBH_Chapter_1.mp3)
> 
> [Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aon0ag92b1rrow1/NoDaBH_Chapter_2.mp3)
> 
> [Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/34tca6t8b0akr2o/NoDaBH_Chapter_3.mp3)
> 
> [Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/085rbe5rojd0s60/NoDaBH_Chapter_4.mp3)
> 
> [Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/746ncyuzyq6dws9/NoDaBH_Chapter_5.mp3)
> 
> [Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gla95crmcq9emmd/NoDaBH_Chapter_6.mp3)


End file.
